


A Potter in the Making

by ashenrenee6968



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenrenee6968/pseuds/ashenrenee6968
Summary: "Hermione, why is my mother yelling about contraception charms?" he asked. "Well, I have something I need to tell you," Hermione admitted. One-shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is JK Rowling's sandbox, I'm just building castles.

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her seat, her eyes glued to the entrance of the restaurant as she waited for Harry and his parents to arrive. Her mother sat in the seat to her left and her father sat to her right, both of them looking stern and disapproving. Helen and Richard Granger were two people of the no nonsense type, and their daughter, with her magical powers and her fancy private magical school and her magical friends, was exactly the sort nonsense they couldn't abide by. They'd been trying for years to make her see sense, that there was no real future for her in the wizarding world, but she never listened.

She never listened and now they were here, getting ready to meet their magical daughter's magical _fiance_ and his magical parents. Richard was on his third glass of wine before the Potter's even arrived. Helen had spent the entire time they'd been waiting trying to instigate a fight with Hermione, nagging her incessantly about giving up her internship at the Ministry of Magic to go to a muggle university.

By the time Harry walked in Hermione was on the verge of tears, Richard was halfway through his fourth glass, and Helen was fuming visibly at Hermione's refusal to be reasonable. Harry's happy smile faltered slightly at the scene, his eyes sweeping over the woman he loved with concern as he sat down directly across from her, his parents taking the seats on either side of him.

Introductions were made, Hermione tried her best to ignore the way her mother was glaring at her and her father was slurring his words, but she couldn't help but notice how Harry's smile was clearly forced, and his parents kept exchanging silent glances that clearly meant  _ something _ .

“I just don't understand how you can support this,” Helen said, and Hermione looked up in alarm because she hadn't been paying attention and what the fuck were they talking about? “They're both so young, much too young to know what they want, certainly too young to get married. I mean it's almost laughable. Hermione hasn't even come to realize that she's wasting her life on all of this ridiculous magical nonsense yet, and when she does I'd prefer she not have to go through a divorce. I honestly think we should just put an end to all of this now, before someone gets hurt.”

“Mum-” Hermione began to protest but her mother cut her off with a wave of her hand.

“Quiet Hermione,” she snapped. “Now Richard and I have discussed it and we've decided that a muggle university is what Hermione needs. She really is a bright girl, just a little misguided, and- Oh Hermione, must you be so dramatic?” Helen scolded when the glass Hermione had been holding shattered in her hand.

“Should of had her exorcised when we had the chance Helen,” Richard mumbled into his wine glass.

“Honestly Richard we tried that, it didn't work,” Helen reminded him, making Hermione shudder at the memory.

She'd been fifteen and home for the summer when her parents had decided that they were going to get rid of her magic once and for all. The exorcism had been her mother's idea, her father had called an old family friend who had agreed that Hermione needed to be 'cleansed' immediately. Within a matter of days a priest had agreed to come to their home, and when he'd arrived she'd been tied down and forced to endure hours of what had been, essentially, torture. It had been her magic that had saved her in the end, she'd finally lost control and sent the priest hurtling across the room and into the wall. As far as she knew he'd still yet to wake up from the coma she'd put him in.

“Hermione, sweetheart, you're bleeding,” Lily Potter's soft, kind voice floated across the table, pulling Hermione out of her dark thoughts. She looked up to see the red head watching her with worried eyes. “Let's go to the ladies room and get that fixed up.” She stood and Hermione followed her lead, stepping around the table and walking quickly across the restaurant to the restroom.

The moment they stepped inside the door Hermione raced around Lily to the nearest stall, barely making it in time to vomit the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She let out a small sob as a pair of cool hands stroked her back soothingly. Lily kneeled on the floor beside Hermione and pulled her into a warm embrace as the girl continued to sob uncontrollably.

“I'm sorry that my parents have been so awful tonight,” Hermione hiccuped. Lily shushed her and held her tighter.

“My parents didn't understand magic either,” she said quietly. “They never tried to exorcise me, but they felt the same way your parents do, they thought that I was throwing my life away on a phase. They didn't understand that it was something that was a part of me.”

“Do you think she's right though?” Hermione asked in a small voice. “Are Harry and I too young to know what we want?”

“No,” Lily laughed. “James and I were your age when we got married, and we had Harry not long after. Sometimes age has nothing to do with it, sometimes you just... know.”

“I'm pregnant,” Hermione blurted out. “Harry doesn't know, I found out this morning and I- I don't- I don't know what to do.” She waited for Lily to get angry, for her to scold her for not being more careful, for her to forbid her from ever seeing Harry again, but Lily just sighed and healed Hermione's hand with a wave of her wand.

“Did you take a muggle test or a magical one?” Lily asked.

“Muggle,” Hermione answered, blushing. She knew that magical tests were more accurate, but there were somethings that Hermione forgot that she didn't _have_ to do the muggle way. The magical test hadn't actually occurred to her. Lily smiled at her, her eyes full of understanding as she waved her wand again. A soft, golden glow settled around Hermione's abdomen and Lily's smile widened.

“Tell me something Hermione,” she murmured, her eyes trained on the young girl's stomach. “Would you be terribly opposed to me telling your parents to sod the fuck off?”

Hermione burst into laughter, her tears forgotten as Lily canceled the pregnancy test spell and helped her to her feet. “I have to say that I would definitely not be opposed to that,” Hermione admitted. “In fact I would love to see the look on my mother's face...” she trailed off, frowning. “I have to go home with them, maybe you shouldn't-”

“If you think I am letting you go home with those people then you are out of your mind,” Lily interrupted sternly. “It was out of the question before I knew that your were carrying my grandchild and it will be happening over my dead body now that I know about it.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Hermione laughed and followed Lily out of the restroom and back to their table.

“Well this has been fun,” Lily said loudly, cutting off whatever rant Helen was currently in the middle of. “However I have no patience for your bullshit anymore. We're kidnapping your daughter, you're not getting her back. James, Harry, get up, we're leaving.”

Harry and James exchanged a knowing look before scrambling to follow her directions while Richard and Helen stared at the redhead in open mouthed astonishment. “Hermione, you are not to go anywhere with these people,” Helen nearly bellowed in outrage as her daughter turned to walk away with the Potters. Hermione paused and looked over at Harry for a moment before turning back to the woman who had tormented her relentlessly her entire life.

“Sod the fuck off mother,” she sneered. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise while Lily and James both let out delighted little laughs. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him with purposeful strides out of the restaurant and into the busy, London night.

“Hermione you weren't kidding your parents really are terri- _mph!”_ Hermione cut him off with a passionate kiss that had people whistling and catcalling at them in the street.

“I love you,” she breathed when they broke apart. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Harry said, smiling down at her.

“What do you mean you never taught him a contraceptive charm?!” Lily screeched at her husband, startling the young couple out of their contented little bubble. Harry frowned.

“Hermione, why is my mother yelling about contraception charms?” he asked.

“ Well, I have something I need to tell you,” Hermione admitted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please remember to feed the magical review eating fairy!


End file.
